


Lunar Beginnings

by OkanaWolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blue but as a cat, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Galra Tribe, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, How Do I Tag, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lunar Tribe, M/M, Marmora Tribe, Mild Language, Other, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Werewolves, broganes, jorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkanaWolf/pseuds/OkanaWolf
Summary: When the son of an Alpha, Lance, is being trained to become next in line of pack leader. He must be guided through the dangers of the world and the love that it ensures in order to achieve the rights of leader.But when he meets a strange figure when taking a stroll throughout the forest. His life is bound to change and that’s only the beginning.***Actually I’m gonna rewrite this. I’m not liking the whole flow of it, so I’m gonna fix a lotta things. Probably a long hiatus





	1. Ocean Waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna be honest, I was transforming an old story of mine from a few years back, so if there are any mistakes please let me know and I'll do my best to fix them. 
> 
> Also, this is a werewolf story, but not like your typical werewolf story. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to leave feedback.

  The orchestrated choir of crickets prevailed as the water crashed against the solid rocks. The water rose up boisterously and retreated softly. The wind whispered it's little speeches as it flowed smoothly across the starry skies. Rubbing against the soft skin of a young man. He, sitting quietly alone, was looking high into the sky, gazing at the radiating flickers of the night. The stars twinkled brightly in their nightly canvas, whilst the moon was glowing brightly, its reflection giving life to the ocean waves as its pale color light sailed with the sea.

  
  The man gazed at the soothing waves as his blue eyes stared deep within the far reaches of the sea. His dark brunette hair brushed against his lightly pink tanned cheeks. His fingertips grazed the wet sandy floors as the pleasant water rushed to his body eagerly, grasping his smooth bare feet. Behind him stood an extensive reach of a forest and its attributes. Nothing but pure wild life and the feeling of peace surrounded him.

  
  Suddenly in the man's glimpse of his surroundings, he heard the sound of snapping, as a branch gave out its hollow cry. The man's head shot back behind his shoulders, looking to possibly see the cause of the sudden noise. His ears perked up and his nose was raised into the air, seeing if he can possibly smell a presence.

  
  "Show yourself, bastard!" He shouted aggressively. "You know I can sense you and hope you'll comply. If not, I'll force you to cease being a problem."

  
  The object of force that caused the noise then abruptly arose into appearance out from behind the trees' covering. They moved their feet slightly to feel the motions of the humid sand. It then started approaching the ill-tempered man so that he could see them.

  
  During the figure's journey to the man, the man's furious features started to die down when he realized that it was only just a friend instead of a foe.

  
  "Sorry Hunk I thought you were something else, maybe something that would attack me," he chuckled lightly.

  
  "Yeah 'cause I really wanted to be called a bastard," his laugh echoed his in return. Hunk then glanced at him with a slight serious characteristic before he stuck out his hand to help him up.

  
  "C'mon, someone wants you home immediately. I mean, after all you aren't completely done with your training." He gripped onto his hand and was lifted up off the wet sand before he responded to what Hunk had just said.

  
  "So what is so important that I am needed?" Hunk just gave his one questionable look to then start laughing hysterically to what he has said. "You're kidding right? C'mon just follow me and you'll see."

  
  "If I were kidding I wouldn't of asked the question Hunk," He paused in his annoyed tone, "and I'm sure it's not just training, is their something else?"

  
  "You know you can get really annoying right? If you honestly wanted to find out you'd just follow me and listen, I'll explain a little later of what's going on during the walk we're going to take," Hunk said in a new irritated tone, clearly a little infuriated now.

 ***

  The air that surrounded them grew with silence and awkwardness as Hunk just continued walking down the path. The sound of trees rustling were the only sounds that were audible due to a slight breeze that came in. Viewing these trees closely, you could see little birds and squirrels bouncing and skipping around the branches cheerfully.

  
   "We're almost there, it won't be too long," Hunk said suddenly, causing him to pay attention to Hunk again.

  
   "Oh, Uhm alright," he responded, quickly returning to reality, due to being in deep thought.

  Hunk glanced at the man and sighed, "Your father wants to talk to you. That's why I came all this way to get you. There, happy? Well now you can just go ahead thank me, give me all the praise I so deserve."

  
   He looked at him and chuckled, " Well then, thank you Hunk. Though I will admit, I can really feel the sass with that comment.”

  
   He rolled his eyes before stopping in his tracks, "The house is just ahead, you can see it from here." He then pointed to an area where a large cabin-like house stood on the cliff side of a mountain. "Then again, I don't see why I am telling you this; you should know where it is by now."

  He nodded in agreement and continued following close behind. Hunk looked at him and smiled, "It's pretty obvious that you would know, now I feel like a blonde." He chuckled to himself before turning back around.

  "Well Hunk, if I didn’t know any better, I’d say there were times that we’ve all been you’re stereotypical blonde. Even so, even I can admit to being so. Though we all know that stereotype isn't generally true unless it’s the movies," he began laughing, "Do ya' understand what I'm trying to say buddy?"

  Hunk approached the long stairway that lead up to the house, "Ya' I get what you're saying. Anyway we're going to have to climb the stairs and then we'll be at the house, but you already knew that." He began walking up the steps, his eyes concentrated on the house. "By the way, I forgot to tell you that you look nice today. I myself am most certainly impressed with the hairstyle. How long did that take?"

  
  He stared at him, "You always notice how people look, it's like your thing. Though I have to say it did take awhile to do, but you should know. I mean, you are my best friend after all." He then walked passed him up the stairs, ascending the stairs rapidly two or three steps at a time. "I'm always a quick person when it comes to walking up the stairs." He giggled and went back to skipping steps.

  Hunk laughed, "You're such a little kid, you act like you're a seven year old."

  "Why thank you for noticing, now can you hurry up? I'm like a mile ahead of you, almost at the top while you're about a little passed halfway there." The man desperately begged Hunk.

  "Alright gosh! I'm almost there, again there is this thing called patience. Ever heard of it?" He asked questionably, with a hint of sarcasm.

  "Screw you Hunk, don't tell me to be patient. It's not my fault you are related to a snail and a turtle!" He spat back, clearly a little agitated. "Though I shouldn't be complaining about something so stupid and I'm not talking about your speed."

  "I heard that!" Hunk yelled.

  "You were supposed too!" He yelled back.

  Hunk then finally took the last step to the staircase to then stick his tongue out at the stubborn man. "Better your highness?"

  "Actually yes, that's much better," He smirked and approached the large pinewood door. He then knocked on the door, giving it a little creative beat. The sound of footsteps followed along after the knock and the doors suddenly opened. A woman, around the age of twenty three, appeared with her shoulder length brunette hair and admiral eyes which were vastly noticeable and her toned dark skin giving off a slight glow. The girl smiled brightly, the curls of her hair bouncing about as she laughed.

  " Your father wants you, you do realize that right?"

  "Yes, Liyla I know Father needs me. Now, I should head upstairs before he gets upset and ends up making me do more chores. I'm wasting my time already explaining," The man whipped his hair back, as if he had long hair,  in a form of annoyance and continued to proceed to the old haggard staircase.

  "He's got an attitude today doesn't he?" Liyla laughed. She began walking into a large kitchen and became comfortable in a medium sized cricket. Following that, she snagged a sandwich that was left out on a plate. She carefully ate it, enjoying the small meal. "I've prepared some sandwiches earlier, so if you're hungry you're welcome to have one."

  "Thanks Liyla," Hunk took a different sandwich from one of the  stacks on the plate,"So how are you and Lia?" He took a spot next to Liyla on a stool next to her. "Are you guys doing alright?"

  Liyla smiled, "We're doing fantastic, Lia is so amazing, I love her personality so much!" Liyla let out a laugh, " I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect in my life, I’m really glad you introduced us Hunk."

  Hunk let his laugh resonate with Liyla's, "Speaking of Lia, where is she?"

  "Oh, Lia is upstairs right now with the Alpha, she's there to help train Lance." Liyla looked at Hunk, “you know as much as my brother is annoying, he’s improving quite well as of every day, he'll soon be able to lead and take care of us like the pack leader he was born to be.“ They then heard a stentorian roar rooting from upstairs, "Speaking of Lance, that sounds like him right now."

  "I should probably get up there before all Hell breaks loose, I'll talk to you later," Hunk then jogged up the stairs to enter a rather long hallway. He silently began mumbling to himself, "Lance what have you been up to to cause all this ruckus in such a short amount of time?" He then walked into a open room where the man sat on the floor irritated, his arms resting upon his forehead as he stared up at the wall. "Get your ass up Lance!"

  "Well excuse me Hunk, you aren't the one being trained to death. You've messed up my groove," He then got up and shoved Hunk, "no need to be rude about it!" Lance then turned around, clearly ignoring Hunk, and walked to Lia, "I'm ready, hit me up again sweetheart!"

  "Alright Lance if you wish, now remember you gotta' keep this in your head: if the opponent makes a mistake you must take the advantage to hit them." Lia then wiped her sweaty forehead, "you also must have proper footwork when you strike them, otherwise the hit isn't as good of a blow." Lance nodded his head in agreement. Lia turned her head to a guy near their training as if to call him."Now I'm going to show you an example of what I need, Adolfo may I have your assistance?" The man watching them then walked over to Lia and got into a fighting stance with his arms raised up."Now this shouldn't hurt too much Adolfo, after all you are the one who wants me to train your son." Lia then pounced onto Adolfo, causing him to be slightly shocked and amused. She then punched him in the gut, making him lose balance and fall to the floor. While Adolfo was on the floor she took the opportunity to strike his face, giving him a nose stained with blood. Lia then turned around and looked at Lance, as the man lie beaten on the floor. "Now that is you exemplar, Lance." Lia then happily stood next to Lance and smiled. "Now it's your turn."

***Lance’s POV***

  I looked over at my father and scrunched my face, glancing at the sight, I couldn't handle seeing my family hurt. I looked back at Lia and then back to my father, a sigh escaped my mouth before I got back into position.

  
  "Alright Lia, I'm ready to start," I stared at her, waiting for her to move, my eyes never leaving hers. This was my training and this is what I was built for: to succeed in my journey. Lia stared at me longer, my ears then started to twitch, I could sense it: I could feel what she was planning. Before I knew it, she had enough of our stare down and started to move towards me. I decided to take a step back and make my moves precariously.  
I looked around and noticed over by the corner of the room were a deck of cards which I could use to obtain a slight advantage if I played my cards right, literally. I began stepping back and moving towards the desk. "Come on Lia, where is my beating?" I allowed myself to chuckle, the taunt enticing her to come closer.

  
  “I don't know, how about you wait and see," she smirked and threw her fist at me. I hastily dived away from her and stumbled towards the desk, slamming myself into it. She sprinted straight at me and threw herself at me. Before she was able to get near me, I quickly snatched the deck and flicked a card her. The three of spades spun by her face then disappeared behind her ear. A small paper cut became visible on her cheek as blood began to sink down.

  
  Lia chuckled and wiped her cheek, "Nice hit and good improvising, "She took a breath, "keep thinking like that and it could do a whole lot of damage in the future." She walked over to the desk and straightened it. "I think that's enough training for now, how about you go hang out with Hunk and Blue.”

  
  "Alright, come on Hunk, I need to give Blue a bath anyway, her fur has twigs in it from the wandering around she took outside." I took Hunk's hand and dragged him out of the room. He spitefully glared at me, with a look that said "can you not."

  
  We eventually got to my room, which was located on the other side of the house, and went inside. I looked at my dresser and then my bed, "Where is she?" I thought for a moment and then brought my fingers to my mouth to let out a loud whistle. A few seconds later a little Russian Blue walked out from inside the closet, a sock hanging off of her ear.

  
  I bent down onto my knees and smiled. I lovingly picked up the little creature, took the sock off her ear, and snuggled into her fur. I quietly stoked the feline. "Hey, my little Blue." I then started to hum, the vibrations soothing to little Blue's ears as if I were purring for her. I lead Blue to the bathroom, gently setting her down onto the counter, approached the tub, and turned the water onto a lukewarm temperature. I turned around and looked at baby Blue biting her tail, spinning around like she was a little ballerina on four legs. I stood up and laughed, my shoulders shaking as I did so, "What are you doing Blue?" I walked over to the sink and took some items from the cabinet just underneath it. Showing off the brightly colored bottle to blue, I picked her up and set her besides the tub.

  
  "I got you a few toys Blue. Ooh look what I got here, I got your favorite toy Mr. Stompers." I took the toy and squeezed it. The toy wheezed out a breath of noise and started to utter out some barking noises. "Let me check the water and set your toys in the tub." I giggled and walked over to the tub to feel the water, the temperature just right as I set down the little toy dinosaur, Mr. Stompers, onto the miniaturized sized cat tub. "Seems about good to me, wouldn't you say Hunk?" I had almost forgotten his existence for a time, Hunk standing outside the door of the bathroom.

  
  He nodded and sat on the toilet, “Pretty much," He laughed and eyed at my features, a quick laugh erupting from him. "It still shocks me to how obsessed this cat is with you, did you know that?" He pointed at her eyes and then looked back at me, "You can tell by the way she looks at you with those little sparkling eyes."

  
  The curve of my lips itched up when I looked back at him, "Thanks, Hunk, but I already knew that. She's my little sweetheart and I wouldn't let anything in the world hurt her, even if I didn't have a choice. I would always save this little rascal of mine." We shared laughter as I slowly put Blue into her customized tub, grabbing a nearby cup used for pouring water on her fur.

  "Besides, we do that because of the bond we have, it's strong you know. I kinda like became her mother ever since the incident and she's never grown apart from me since then, haven't you Blue?" She looked up at him, the blue's of her eyes glistening under the bathrooms light, before she returned her attention to the growing bubbles.

  
  At the tip of my view I saw Hunk's smile begin to fade, "I remember the time when we first found her. She was wounded and everything, she looked as if she were in battle. That scared look and everything, even the little bowl of food we offered wasn’t touched. But the moment you managed to stay calm and walked near her, gesturing that everything was gonna be fine, she walked right towards you. It's almost as if she knew that if she was held in your arms everything was gonna be just fine."

  
  I gently slapped the sides of my cheeks and smiled, "You're making me blush, Hunk! Not cool dork! Go be all embarrassing and serious somewhere else."

  
  "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm making you blush aren't I?" Amusement. That's what was on his face as he edged closer. Before I knew it, he had me pinned down and had started tickling my sides, making me howl out with laughter. "How's this for embarrassing and serious Lance?"

  
  “Hunk not ri-right now, I'm trying to give Bl-Blue a bath!" I lost the ability to speak, choking up over the situation as tears began to flow, the laughter overwhelming me. Blue started wildly mewing and splashing, the bubbles getting all over us and the floors of the room. "P-please, I su-surrender."

  
  The tickling stopped, our laughter continuing, "Now finish giving Blue a bath, I'm gonna go pick out your clothes and get you ready, everyone is having a meeting tonight and it's required for you to be there." He edged out of my room, the door gently closing with a simple click.

  
  "Now it's just you and me, Blue, let's finish giving you that bath of yours." I took the brush, carefully combing her hair, brushing out the messy tangles. "I'm not hurting you am I Blue? I hope not." I continued brushing and then took the soap to scrub into her fur, "After I get your fur cleaned, I'm gonna dry you off, brush your hair, get myself dressed, and then we can walk downstairs for the meeting."

  
  I spent quite a while cleaning the feline before finally walking out of the bathroom. "Now let's see what Hunk picked out for me." Walking over to my bed I sat down over the edge, sinking into the sheets. "So this is what he picked out." I held out a pair of jeans with holes in the knees, a brown layered shirt with a long cover up, boots with the same color, and a beanie. "Hunk knows me so well," I beamed as I looked over to face Blue, "I'm gonna take a shower and curl my hair okay?" The cat yawned and curled up on my bed, getting herself comfortable against my pillows. I sniggered at her sleepy feline actions and decided to take that shower.

 

  With the straightener, I used my cousin's old advice to create elegant short curls within the canvas of my hair. I looked at the mirror and then at the little amount of makeup I owned, which was sitting on the edge of the counter. I reasoned with the idea of using makeup until I had reasoned it away. It wasn't a very formal occasion and so it really wasn't a necessity.

  
  I walked out of the bathroom and stood by my bed. I began the process of getting undressed. Opening my drawer, grabbing myself a pair of space briefs, and putting them on. I took my jeans and slipped them on, jumping in the process. I chuckled and slipped into my other clothes. "Alright Lance, you're all dressed and speaking in the third person, good job."

  
  Walking out of my room, scurrying through the hallway, and skipping along down the stairs. The voices, which could be heard from the other room, were blurred out as I walked. Entered the living room, only to see everyone waiting comfortably against all the sofas eyeing me suspiciously. "Hey everyone, so what's the meeting about today?" I flopped down onto the loveseat and held my legs up to my chest, my chin resting against my knees. "Is it about me becoming Alpha or is it something else entirely?"

  
  My father looked at me and chuckled, "Lance it's not about you at the moment, though we will discuss things at a later time. For now, we're going to discuss the treaty we plan on making with a nearby pack that's only a bit of a distance away from here. We've heard great news that they are willing to make an alliance and will proceed to help us with the current issues occurring with the Galra tribe." He took the red marker and started writing on the board that was found on the wall of the living room. "Now Lance we need you to stay here while some of us are out to discuss the alliance with the other pack members. It is only necessary because you are still an Alpha in early training, any problems that are possible to transpire we are required to take precautions in order to ensure your safety"

  
  "Wait, so you aren't gonna let me go?" I gaped at him, contemplating the rights as future Alpha and began to declare refusal, "as the future Alpha shouldn't I be taught and experience these kinda things, gain legitimate experience for future reference and all that jazz?"

  
  “Sadly Lance we cannot allow that right now, I know that what you're saying is indeed true, but at the moment it is not required in your training." My father looked at Hunk and then at Lia, a knowing seriousness on his features. "You two will be coming with us, I'm going to need you to get Laura and Ryan from the garage, they'll be coming with us as well, Liyla you along with Pidge and Lance are gonna have to stay here."

  
  “What about Jackson and Valeria, should I go get them?" Hunk declared to my father while I scrunched further into the seat, mumbling profanities to myself.

  
  “Have Valeria come with us, Jackson can stay and help with everything else here, sound like a plan everyone?" The almost implied nodding of everyone in the room, everyone except for me, reassured him. My father then proceeded to walk towards the front door while waiting patiently for everyone to show up. I observed Lia, the initial shock of the pleasant news, before she disappeared for a limited amount of time to only then return with the others for their journey. "I'll see you later Lance, make sure you take care of yourself and please don't cause too much trouble for everybody." I watched my father leave, stubbornly groaning out loud moans, while the other were going out on an adventure without me.

 

  When I knew for sure that everybody left, taking extra precaution in ensuring my father left, I got up and ran to my room. Snatching the fairly sized messenger bag and my cell phone. A sign of determination apparent on my face.

  
  "I might not be able to go with my father, but that isn't gonna stop me from going out for my own personal adventure!" I looked down upon at Blue, her tail flicking back and forth, while stuffing my belongings into the bag. "It's not disobeying my father if I am only securing the region of any suspicious activity, right Blue?" She eyeballed me, her cat slits staring into the soul of my eyes, before she jumped off the bed safely onto the rug. I watched her as she crawled under the bed and pulled out a flashlight, which took up majority of the space in her mouth and moved on to help me pack. "I'll take that as a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the first chapter guys, a little meh on my part, but I hope you enjoyed it. I'm doing my best trying to clean this up and change it into a new story, so hopefully it's descent.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright second chapter here! Let me know if you see any sort of mistakes, again I am recreating my old story into a new story so some changes might get skimmed through. After this though it should all be original story telling from here on out. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying this, it means a lot.

  I held the bag sternly against my chest, my fingers nervously messing with the seams of the straps, my body sidling in front of the door. "It's just a nice peaceful stroll to let out some anger. I mean, father knows best, that's why I'm being trained. He's got good reasons to trust me, therefore he should trust me to be able to take care of myself." I looked forward, staring at the reflection of my face, window-stain spotless as it reflected the glowing orbs of my eyes. "It's time for for your own adventure Lance Sanchez, just enough to put me at ease and prove that you're capable of protecting yourself."

  With confidence I grabbed my bag and wrapped it around my shoulders, along with the hidden dagger which now rested neatly against the skin of my thigh. I sighed a breath of relief.

  Inhaling the calmness, I grabbed my phone and made my way downstairs.

  Each step down the stairs being an excruciating experience. The steps creaking with heavy sighs and whispers. Murmuring with one another in hushed voices about my plan of desertion.

  I made my way into the kitchen before I decided to just up and leave everybody, deciding it'd probably be best to leave the others a note of some sort. Now that plan would've worked if Pidge didn't decide to walk in at that very moment.

  We stared at each other, our eyes locked with one another as the elephant in the room continued to roam.

  I cleared my throat, ready to make an excuse before Pidge beat me to it and interrupted my train of thought.

  "Now what do you think you're doing? Because you clearly aren't in here to have a 'snack' or anything like that for that matter. I'm not stupid Lance so pay up."

  "Well you see it all started when I thought 'Hey! If I can't go with my father why don't I just scan the perimeter', you know take precautions and all that. Over here being a responsible successor and all."

  She sighed, staring at me with disbelief, "you know, I find that highly unlikely because last time I checked it sure as hell looked like you were planning to go out for awhile. I mean, I'm only saying this because of the bag and the devious smile on your face. Then again I could be wrong and it could just be my imagination playing tricks on me because you leaving sounds absolutely preposterous!" She rested her hands on her hips as she continued to look at me, clearly disappointed. "Next time instead of lying to me, you just tell me that you're gonna go out for a stroll. It makes both of our lives easier."

  "Right, okay. Just a casual, mundane, walk." I looked at her thoughtfully, "thanks Pidge."

  "Yeah whatever. Just make sure that your sorry ass is back her in a couple of ours and we won't have any problems. Also please don't go after your father," she let out a long and slow groan, "if you do I'll be lucky to even sleep with the fishes. Please just follow my instruction, you're not Alpha yet, so don't go acting all confident in your abilities because we all still have a ways to go. That includes you, so please just be careful."

  She walked off into another room and quickly returned back with a sandwich bag, "Lia had some leftovers in the fridge outback, so like here." She held out the sandwich towards me, "you do have everything you need right?"

  "Yep. No need to worry about me, I've got everything packed here in my bag." I made my way towards the backdoor before turning around to shout at Pidge, "if anything does decide to attack me, know that I won't put up a weak squabble; I can put up a pretty wild fight," I smirked, reassuring Pidge as I stepped out onto the back porch.

  "Alright and I'm off!" I strolled down the steps of the back door with a smile. The wind tried to deter me, lashing me with waves of its chilling nine-tailed whip and quickly destroying all the work I put to beautify my hair in moments. Against all of its resistance, I was able to be empowered by the wind. I slipped on my gloves and slapped a scarf on and proceeded with energy in my step.

  I sprinted out towards the green pastures behind the massive castle where I lived. The sun flickering quietly through curtains of clouds that shaded the topography that lied ahead. The deciduous trees rustled along with the wind, dancing and beckoning me to enter into their rest. The ground was moist as I took long strides into the soft and inviting dirt.

  I found myself deep within the outstretched arms of the forest. Taking in the new smell of dew forming on the pine trees.

  "Awe yes the fresh smell of rain!" I laughed and twirled around, the humidity of the air growing in mass with time.

  As my voice echoed through the silence, nature grew still. With that stillness came the putter-patter of rain. Soon, little droplets started kissing the tip of my nose and clung to the outskirts of my clothes, swiftly sliding down off my arms and legs.

  I sat down on the ground and feasted on the wondrous smell of rain. Lingering silence filled around me into a tight bubble as the rain's symphony rang around. I felt its song on my body, the instruments oh-so-gently tuned to a perfect harmony. I understood now, this blessed gift of music was not heard; it was felt. I grasped the wet soil, letting the soft texture seep into the crevasses of my hands. "Life is so much better on a relaxing rainy day." I smiled and gazed up at the trees, their height only matched by their reserves of wisdom.

  I let my arm rise up to reach the stars. I caressed each one, giving it love and affection. It was quiet as the rain seeped away from me and into the ground. My arm resting on the mushy floor with a smile on my face and a twinkle in my eyes. I looked at all the features of the terrain around me: its vivid shadows, the noiseless serenity, and the perfect nature of it all. It had a way to push a person towards nirvana.

  I stood up and wiped the dirt off of me and my belongings. I followed up by a tranquil meander.

  As I passed each tree, I could not help but feed my fingers with the sensory pleasures that encompassed me.

  The rainwater hugged my fingers, slowly soaking into them. Overtime, this gesture wrinkled up my fingers to create better underwater traction, but this feature was useless to me now because I wasn't submerged. I giggled and turned around, staring at the growing distance between my starting location and where I was now, "Freedom!"

  I pranced and danced around ecstatically, the rain assuring me in my silly ritual. "Whoever says they don't like the rain is now officially crazy on my list, I'm all out for it." I touched a nearby tree and gained a grip on to its massive trunk. The bark, not so friendly to my movements, attacked my fingers and poked me. I chuckled at its attempts to make me let go, but finally leaned my back and rested my back against the plant. I took careful and deep breaths as I fell into my own world.

  My nose twitched and my eyes evolved into an oceanic blue that had all the power of vigor and prosperity, an honor in what it was described as.

  I held onto my head, pulling my hair, the metamorphosis transforming me.

  My ears slowly grew in size as fur spread throughout my body, muscles popping, while my teeth grew and sharpened to a point. Claws grew from my fingertips as I dug into the tree, I grew tense and my breath labored. I rested my head as it made contact with the tree and watched as my clothes stretched out and tore before my eyes, disappearing into a pile of thread and raggedy cloth.

  Where my jeans once used to be, a tail sprouted and brushed against the dirt floor swaying back and forth as dust lifted into the air. I sank down on all fours as I was nearly at my finished product.

  An elegant wolf figure stood where I once was. It's silvery texture was only matched by it's roaring ocean eyes. Traces of furious black highlighted it's fur and enhanced it's appearance. The wolf was nothing short of marvelous.

  I let my paws stretch and rest across the surface of the dirt. I stood, loud pops bursting as my body adjusted to its other form and sniffed around for my bag.

  Moments passed before it appeared against the tree where I had last left it. I grinned at the ground, testing the strength of my body and walked over to pick it up with my mouth.

  I glanced back at the forest before me, the trees overshadowing my figure with its black hands, but not nearly as much as it had previously. Before I turned about and sprinted through the greens surrounding me.

  Leaves fell and stuck to my fur as the wind picked up and droplets rested, making a messy collage of oranges and reds that quickly blew away.

  As time passed I started to slow down, running at a moderate pace before I allowed myself to take a break.

  The bag that I held in my mouth was set down against a nearby tree before I went to lay down near a vibrant berry bush, ready to ripen near the seasons. I stared at the tip of my nose and let out a puff of air, blowing a small leaf that rushed away. I looked forward and saw an army of ants in front of me, crawling passed me as if I were a mountain in their way. A smirk stuck to my face before a loud yawn managed to escape from my frame. I smiled and allowed myself to rest my eyes, the orchestra that I had almost forgotten coming back to help my slumber.

  The hours ticked down as if it were nonexistent, before I knew it an aurora of stars covered the vast darkness of sky, coloring brimming like watercolors against a canvas. Twinkling within my eyes and shielding me in darkness and exciting my sprightly senses. My fur danced with the wind and my breaths came out like the hot stream of steam from a cup of hot chocolate in the dusk of winter night.

  Popping my back as I sat up and stretched my legs, digging the claws of my hands into the dirt I reminisced the feelings of peace.

  "Rise and shine, nap time is over," I got up and walked over to the tree as I picked up my bag.

  I started walking ahead, sensing the rushing sounds of water against rock. My pace was slow, but I knew that there was time to be patient. I crawled through the bushes and walked around the bushes that blocked my path. I reached my destination quite quickly as the charming waters of the river glimmered with the reflection of a graceful full moon. I bent down and drank some of the water, letting a ripple cascade down into the scenery. The sight was well worth the trip.

  But the tranquil didn't last long because that's when I heard it, the sound of rustling bushes, my alarm. My neck quickly stood up, ears perking forward and teeth all bared for the world to view. I searched around with immediate actions. Listening to the faintest bit of a presence, any possible bit of sound.

  No such sound ever came. Nothing. All I could hear were the chorals of frogs and the sway of moving water.

   Where did it go?

  I looked down the environs of river and passed its borders. Where was it coming from?

  My hairs started to stick up on end as my body rustled, the tickle of a shiver running up my spine.

  What's happening to me?

   My heart rate increased with bruising strikes, ricocheting heavy notes and tunes. My tail stuck between my legs.

  Was I scared?

  Sound again came, startling me back into focus and back to my surroundings. This time, the note came from across the river. 

  Scanning and searching every inch of the area that I could find. Abruptly, a glimpse of leaves from a bush moved. My blood flowed through me vigorously, my own paws feeling the intense thumping of my heart pushing its tempo. I grew light-headed and I felt my eyes go dim, while my paws began fading away from my viewpoint.

  Charcoal ears emerged from above the bushes, spots of white dusting the tips before a pair of dark violaceous eyes stared down at me, eyes as dark as the blending streaks of colored tips from an Andromeda galaxy. Those eyes were gorgeous and I was absolutely smitten.

  What was I looking at again?

  Also who was I looking at?

  Before I could continue that thought, the forest circulated with its monotonous motions as it appeared normal from the surface. Yet, to one who knew what was actually happening; it was far from normal.

  A scuffle from the bushes had me on guard, my ears perked, and my body tense. I searched around desperately to find what was in fact glaring at me. I felt the presence, but I could not see it, not with how I was feeling.

  Where did they go?

  Panic welled up inside of me and built tension against my vision. My father was right. I am not ready for this, I'm still cowering against others. Well okay maybe I have a good reason for that. This person could be a hunter for all I know, I mean a very pretty hunter. But still a hunter!

  It seemed like only seconds to pass until a young man around my age stood up from behind the bushes and stared me dead in the eyes. I stopped dead in my tracks. His smell giving away almost immediately that he was in fact not human, despite his very human like figure. 

  I sniffed again: not fully wolf either. He was giving off a strangely familiar smell that's literally at the tip of my tongue, but no thought of familiarity came to mind. Another werewolf then. I was suddenly at ease around my own.Slowly letting my guard down to study the other werewolf more.

  His rich raven colored hair neatly covered his forehead, almost covering his now amaranthine eyes under the starlight, the ends of his hair brushing against the creme of his neck. His lips were a soft pink; a shell on the ocean sands. His cheeks dusted in what perhaps seemed like lightly dusted freckles.

  I stared in awe at the figure and lost my balance due to tripping over my own feet. It was a lot more than embarrassing, the pinks of my cheeks growing from ear to ear. Quickly regaining control of my feet I kept myself from falling, my clumsiness being worse than an actual fall would have been.

  The figure, picked up a grey shirt and slipped it on, his sights set directly on me to make sure I didn't move an inch.

  It kept me stuck staring at him, frozen in place.

  I felt my cheeks grow warm and forced my gaze away. How improper of me to watch despite how he put himself out there, but rude was rude.

  When I thought he was done, I looked back to see him closer to the river; all dressed up.

  His apparel included an average maroon beanie, a grey shirt he put on earlier, a dark pair of jeans and some vans. I scanned his body more and noticed the pouch wrapped around himself, a lovely brown satchel almost as handsome as its wearer. My mind was scrambled and I felt a little dazed: this was an awkward situation.

  "Well are you just gonna stand there or am I gonna have to come over there and say hello myself?" His slight chuckle was even more embarrassing in practice.

  "Sorry uh, I was, I just wasn't expecting to see anyone." My loss for words was only matched by my cracking voice. Curse myself.

  "We have ourselves a squeaker don't we?" I watched him fidget around and smile. "If you want me to come over I can, there's a log further up the river, besides perhaps this mysterious figure has a name?"

  "I'm Uh," I struggled to even blurt out my name. I just spat out what came to mind first, "Sam."

  Why did I do that!?

  Can't even get your own name out you furry disgrace for a wolf!

  "Okay Sam, I guess I'm coming over then," His smile brightened, "better change now and get dressed before I get to ya', wouldn't ya' say? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me to see you in your... condition." The smirk on his face grew and the more I saw it the more I wanted to clock him right in the head.

  "Fine, just take your time." I took refuge behind a tree, "I swear why am I doing this?" I took my bag and grabbed my clothes, throwing them onto the branch. I looked over to the tree and noticed that he was indeed gone. "Well, I better hurry then." Quickly turning to my human self, I grabbed my clothes and slipped them on.

  The wind hit me with the chill of a breeze. For a werewolf, my temperature control was awful. I hugged myself and rubbed my arms, hoping it would warm me up. "Come on body heat work, man you work just as well as the same pace of a car's heater when it first turns on."

  "Well, that's one way to explain it but alright."

  Spooked. I turned back to come face-to-face to the man from only moments ago. He stood there with a smirk upon his features, "why hello sweetheart."

  "Don't call me that unless you plan on having a slow and painful death," I sighed before looking back at him annoyed, "and I can explain the cold, however, I want to mister."

  Just then I started to warm up and let go of my arms. "Now it just started working so I'm the one who's warm now, sunny boy."

  "Sunny boy?" He laughs. "Is that like another way of saying I'm hot?"

  "Wait, what no, it's just a weird nickname, not something you take too seriously." I looked ahead and smirked, "Okay sunny boy?"

  "Uh huh, anyway Sam, I'm Keith." He looked at my appearance and then started judging me. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that you're not supposed to really be alone out here."

  "And why do you say that Keith?" The hint of smart ass was obvious in my voice, "is it the fact that it's late, I'm alone, and the fact that I'm a young man. I'm sorry am I not allowed to ya' know have some space to myself or, in fact, get a nice, peaceful stroll." Popping the P in peaceful made my point clear as day.

  The guy began to mumble to himself and raised his arms in defense. "Alright smarty pants, I was only curious about you, no need to get aggressive." He stopped talking and looked back towards the river. "If you want me to leave, I can, I just wanted to say hi; nothing more."

  Guilt hit me like a brick and I nudged the ground stubbornly.

  Why did I feel this way?

  The answer was that I didn't know.

  Sadly I decided to accept my frustration and confront my guilt. "Look, I'm sorry, I'm just not used to bumping into strangers. Well, I'm not used to bumping into anybody, but you get my point. I shouldn't have been rude, okay? Can we shake on it and start over?"

  "Deal." He took my hand and pulled me forward, giving me a hug. "I'm more of a hug kinda guy sometimes, though it's very rare, so this will do."

  My heart started racing again and I quickly squirmed out of his grip. My face was already a dark shade of pink from the embarrassment that was occurring. "Could've at least given me a bit of a warning, I like warnings, dude."

  "I'm giving you a hug, there's your warning." He laughed and fixed his bag. "Better?"

  "I totally deserved that, smooth." The curve of my lips curved up in amusement as I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "I should probably start heading home, it was nice to talk to you." More like try to talk to you. I felt like an idiot with my plump pink face.

  "Alright Sam, till we meet again then." Keith laughed before he bowed down to me, "goodbye my sweet prince."

  The awful feeling I felt before returned as I felt the insects crawling within my stomach. For the moment though I decided to ignore the feeling and just smiled at him. Though I made sure he saw me roll my eyes as I turned away to leave.

  "Goodnight sunny boy," chuckling, I began to walk, but not before I heard him groan in exasperation.

  "It's Keith, Keith, not sunny boy, get it right." He continued mumbling, hands dug in the insides of his pockets and walked away. What a strange dude, not strange in a bad way but strange in actions.

  On my excursion home bound, I waltzed almost aimlessly as my head spun like an old record player. My hands fainted as I grew a headache beyond belief. I grew numb all around, the ground cackling underneath me, mocking my situation. It knew I would have to return to my pack. It knew I would be confronted of wrongdoing for just running into some cute blockhead. My trial was set. If only they knew. I felt like I was already at the guillotine of punishment, the anticipation of the fall killing me more than the actual blade would.

  The wind pushed and shoved more and more, even to set me off course. My cover up blew violently in the wind "Darn thing just won't hold still, and don't even get me started on this cursed wind. What's up with this weather?" My eyes blazed the trail ahead and rested on the scenery of my home, "nearly there, just a tad bit more."

  The snatching of the twigs below my feet kept my mind at ease, an opposition of the discomfort of the forest. The heart-warming sense helped me recall tranquility and my love of the wilderness. My mind soon slowed down its rotation and came to the controlled beauty of balance. I was at ease.

  Then, contention reared its ugly head. My mind stirred. Was this Keith character serious about meeting again? Or did I just take things too seriously? I felt the ground underneath me fade into weakness. My cheeks began to heat up again at the near thought.

  Soon, the ground beneath me was all but gone as I crashed down onto the chilling ground. I immediately couldn't move I growled and grunted at my arm. Why wouldn't the stupid thing move? I glanced down at my legs, they were frozen in place. I grunted and groaned, the mimicking sounds of the ground ridiculing me. I tried to push myself to movement but couldn't find the power to do so.

  Could this person actually paralyze me?

  Could this emotion paralyze me?

  Whatever it was I wanted no part of it. I shook my body violently in opposition to the heavy pull downwards. I felt my figure sink into the floor, the ground welcomed me with its ice-cold touch as it grazed me. I roared in vexation. I knew the only way to beat this feeling was to decide what to do with it. With every last power I could call upon within me to force myself to movement. I bellowed out the word, "No!" I would not have a part in this mad emotion. I would face my execution with a clear conscious, knowing I rejected the encounter. I dug claws into the ground, viciously digging into the soil to pull myself up. I felt the weight on me slam down onto the Earth besides me as I stood up and out of the icy grip of the ground. I had made my choice and I wasn't going to let this "Keith" thing get in my way.

  I reared the entrance to my house, the symmetrical Victorian-era arched doors and corbels exemplifying the strength and elegance, a mirror image of what I was to become; or was supposed to. I staggered to the mouth of the door, my guilt proceeding me. I was overcome by such emotion as to leave me gasping for breath, weakened by my culpability. I bleated out words for Lia. My spare key couldn't have given me any assistance in the state I was in. Life was just so heavy; I felt incapacitated, uneducated, and unprepared. As time wore on, my hope for entrance into my home faded. My thoughts ran wildly as I processed failure. Maybe they already know and that's why they won't open the door. I'm in so much trouble that they don't even want to see my face. In the condition I'm in, though, there is no anywhere else to go to.

  The immersion of my downcast thoughts, I almost did not hear the faint sound from the other side of the mass of material between her and me. The sound of shuffling from the other side of the door grew vastly in noise and dimmed with the click of the open door. I could finally get inside.

  The swift movement of the door woke me from the drama trance and I saw Lia poke out her head abruptly. Her faded smile regained its luster once she had recognized my face. "I thought you'd never be home, you were out for hours, besides you need to get your clothes washed. Bet there's dirt and wet rain all over them." Her mumbling continued when I briefly heard a 'stupid brother' being mumbled out.

  I sighed and rolled my eyes.

  Why was I so dramatic again?

  Sometimes I swear even I can weird myself out. "Fine I'll get to doing the laundry in a moment, just let me go get changed into my pajamas and I'll be down. Besides, while I'm upstairs I might as well grab the rest of my laundry. That way I get a whole load done and not just the clothes I'm wearing."

  "I don't care as long as you get it done. It was supposed to be your turn last time lazy brother, I cannot believe you sometimes."

  After conversing with Lia about my adventure, I promptly started collecting laundry from my room. Shortly after entering the room, I started up my mp3 player to [The End of All Pain; An Phil Rey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPU0RFoSQBU&index=62&list=FL4j3HrwSdf7a1X13nk9Mkyg) song that was a favored choice. The chords could always soothe my emotions and sparked up fires of wonder and awe.

  I held onto my clothes basket and set off downstairs, little Blue trailing behind me. I turned down a couple corridors until I had approached a small enclosure that was the laundry room. It wasn't much, just an unpainted room without color or interesting structure. The mundane area had a stained cobalt washing machine that was outlined in silver. The tool had an array of pulls and buttons all of which that had a particular importance; a job that I knew of.

  Next to the washer was a dryer which seemed like a replica of the washer, but all it really did was dry. A remarkable part of the dryer, despite its bland, copycat appeal of the washer, was its clear window into its heart. The dryer had a clear covering on its door which made it something special. I could recall of many times where, as a kid, I had sat basically naked covered in a blanket in front of this window. I would watch its movie with Blue as my clothes dried. I would always await that special time where I could adorn myself in the warmth of fresh clothes from my cobalt dryer. The stimulation of the clothing would warm my heart even today. The distinct smell of detergent and soap reminded me of the small sink that lie against the wall away from the machines.

  It never made warm water which made me decide to not give Blue baths there. It was an old sink, but it got the job done. I quietly washed my hands, feeling the chill of the cold water brush against my fingers and push out the soap. After doing so, I grabbed for a pile of towels on the tile floor next to me. I pulled out a small rag and dried my hands then tucked it back into the pile. I smiled inwardly as I set my clothes into the washer, adjusting the plastic knob to the "normal" feature. I started the wash and after that was done, I headed back upstairs and hopped onto my bed, contorting myself into multiple positions in an attempt to stretch. I let my head become engulfed by soft pillows and snuggled into a cavern of covers. Blue daintily then hopped up and snuggled in my arms.

  My droopy, tired eyes shut. Settling down into a different state. It was always odd being in a state of living, as if dreaming was just an inch closer to death itself. Maybe I had gotten used to it, but there was a moment between the polar opposites of nature. That this state was only known as sleep. Despite that already awkward situation, the perhaps most odd phase of sleep was intermission; a state of wanting to sleep, but still living. It was a challenge to end up in the rest of sleep, but intermission was sure an awkward place for the mind.

  It seemed as if I could take a step back and face the reality of everything as if it were no longer a part of me. I almost came to understanding every time, but after ten minutes the arm of slumber pulls me from the euphoria of understanding. And before I knew it, I faded ultimately into the depths of dreams and rest phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crow that was a lot to write xD also an entire paragraph based off the laundry room. I'm sorry but like as much as I hate laundry, warm clothes are amazing. Anyway I hoped you guys liked it! Next time probably won't be posted in a while since it's now all original content from here on out, well almost, it still has a little leftover information. Anyway until next time!
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr:  follow if you want! 
> 
> Also my link isn't working for some reason and keeps saying nofollow, so if you know how to fix it. Please let me know!


	3. Party Animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter three is here my dudes. This one was a bit harder to write because I tried to make it sound smooth, if it sounds wrong or if you think I should fix some things, just let me know and I'll fix it up.

  My body was sore, the everlasting weight of my arms laying flat against my body as the strength of my body was weightless. My eyes slowly began to open as I saw the overhead of a bright light shining above me.The blur of my eyes making it harder to adjust to my surroundings and take note of the situation. Around me I couldn't sense any sort of sound, not even a pin dropping could be heard. My astute senses were failing me, making my anxiety rise. I rose up mentally, my back popping a little, but not in a way that it was physically painful. The lack of control over my body only making things worse as my heart rate began to pulsate quicker.

  "Hello, is anybody there?" My voice echoes around the walls of the room, crashing back against the walls for me to hear. "Anybody? Please answer me." Beads of sweat began to trickle down my forehead as they roll down the pinks of my cheeks. Searching the room for anything, I notice a slight flicker of an item from across the room. After closer inspection, I came to the conclusion that a knife lie dormant across the floor.

  Perhaps it'd be helpful to use in my plan of escape. Moving my hands and failing, I decide to scan the room once again. Feeling completely useless at the moment, I start by trying to calm myself down and come up with plan. If I can't think my way outta the situation then I gotta think of a alternate strategy in escaping. Blowing out a gust of air and letting out a muffle of annoyance, I look over at the knife.

  Now if this was an abduction then surely they wouldn't just be leaving a knife around that could easily aide me in escaping, would they? But that thought quickly left as I noticed the shimmer of glass connected to my arm. A needle by the looks of things. Well that explains things then, I'm drugged.

  Struggling to somehow get the needle out I managed to get the hole of my pants tangled to the corner of the medical table. In doing so bumped the cart around and easily allowed me to fall over onto the floor, the needle slipping further into my arm during the fall. I let out a groan as I hit the floor and _tched_ from the pain of my arm.

  After a few minutes of laying on the floor, my arm begins to regain feeling, a deep numbing feeling now taking its place. The tingling a bit uncomfortable but manageable. With my chest against the floors and legs resting against the medical table, I crawl up into a sitting position. My fingers slowly regaining back there strength, stretching them out with little gestures, allowing the tingling to lower down a bit.

  Once a half hour passed, I was capable of controlling my arm. Numbing feeling now gone I reached over and took hold of the needle. My heart started pumping up rushes of blood, the thought of pulling out the needle making my blood boil. I absolutely hated needles. Before pulling it out, I let out a few gasps of air and quickly pulled it out from my arm. My body yelped as a small dribble of blood leaked from where the needle once been. I swear when it comes to needles it feels a lot more painful than it actually is, but this thing was pretty big and was already pretty deep within my arm due to the fall.

  I threw the needle across the room and watched it shatter into millions of pieces from being thrown against the wall. Looking at the blood leaking down my arm I used my tongue lick down the metallic liquid, I needed something to clean it off so this will have to do. The taste of metal lingered in my mouth and made my entire body cringe. Now it's just time for me to get out of here.

 

  I sat up from the comfort of my bed and looked at my arm, rubbing it to see if there were any hidden marks. No signs of blood or piercings apparent as I looked thoroughly at my body. It was only a dream, a very vivid dream, but a dream nevertheless.

  Removing the headphones I had put in to help fall asleep, I reached over at my phone to look at the time, sleeping past the alarm I set up for tonight's party. The original plan you see was for us to meet the other tribe last night, but due to timing it was postponed to the next night.

  I groaned, moving my arms in frustration and sleepily gestures I looked over at Blue who rested peacefully on the pillow next to me. I sighed and kicked the covers off of me, throwing the blanket across the bed and onto the floor. I push myself up, lazily stretching out my body and staring blankly out the window. "It's too damn early to be up Blue, it isn't even time for breakfast."

  I set the phone back down onto the desk from holding it the entire time and walked away from the bed. Shuffling my feet along the carpet floors and slipping them into a pair of blue cat sandals. A yawn escaped from Blue as she sat down waiting at the door, "just a second Blue, I'll be over there in a second, I just gotta wake myself up."

  With some effort I managed to force my body to step out of the room and into the hallway, streams of light flowing through the overhead window. With little steps I made my way down the hallway, side eyeing the picture frames that hung up on the walls. Reaching the end of the hall, I stop for a brief second and stare at one of the photos that hung above the table like a mantle. Sighing, I kissed my fingers and rested them against the image, "I miss ya too mama."

  "Come Blue, let's get you some food." Grabbing the railing to the stairs I made my way down stairs, trying to make as little noise as possible. My steps seeming silent except for the few creeks the stairs made, which by the way I should stop postponing in getting fixed.

  Reaching the bottom I looked over and grab Blue from underneath me. "Alright, let's go see what's on the menu." Walking over to the kitchen I began my search, opening cupboards and drawers for something to eat. "Are you in the mood for something big Blue or should we just have cereal?"

  Blue wrinkles her nose in distaste before she sneezes, "cereal it is then. Which would you prefer, bland cereal or sugary cereal?" Blue just snuggles into me, her eyes looking at me in anticipation and lets out a whimpering purr, "with all honesty I just want some bland cereal with raisins, it sounds good for right about now."

  I grabbed the cereal from the cabinet and started pouring it, "I wonder when dad's gonna be back home, this is taking an awfully lot of time." I take a bite from the cereal and look at Blue, "in fact I still don't see why it was a bad idea for me to go, come on you know, I need to learn this stuff anyway." Looking back at my bowl, I groan and lean my head on my hand. "This stinks, here I am eating cereal while my dad is out there taking care of the pack, I wanna do my part too."

  Blue just stares at me with curious eyes, "hey don't give me that look, I'm just worrying about the pack Blue, I just want do my fair share in this. Wanna make sure that my pack, my family, are able to be taken care of. Especially by me, it's a very responsible task that only a few men my age in our wolf history were able to do. Becoming a pack leader and leading them professionally is a huge responsibility, I just wanna be able to do what my mom was able to do." I take another bite of the cereal and stare out the window.

  "Should probably do some cleaning at least, then I'd have something to take care of that's important. A clean home is a happy home, that’s what mom used to say at least."

***

  I wiped the sweat from my forehead, the droplets sticking like a hot summer day, while my eyes scanned the living room for any remains, "now that's what I call a clean looking room if I say so myself." Setting the broom down neatly against the couch I slumped down atop the cushions of the couch, the pillows which were flattened neatly now covered in many rows of wrinkles. I shut my eyes. enjoying the small bit of silence and allowed myself to relax.

  Which by the way didn't last very long, cause' before I knew it I heard the click of the door unlocking and the sounds of excited laughter echoing from the front door. I sat upright, waiting expectantly for it to be 'The Fam' before turning around to see who exactly walked through the door. It took a few moments for everyone to rush in but before any thoughts came to mind, my father walked in with a multiple amount of bags in his hands before I saw him retreat towards the kitchen. "Took you long enough," the sarcasm ever so obvious in my voice as I got up and walked towards my father, wrapping my arms around him in a comforting hug.

  "Glad to be back," Adolfo chuckled, a can of tomato sauce in hand and a bag of cheese in the other.

  "Anyway, how did it go for everybody? It wasn't any trouble was it?"

  "No it wasn't that much trouble, but with all honesty it was a bit, how do I put it? Exciting?" He squinted at the can of tomato sauce before setting it down by the oven. "However exciting it may have been though, they will be heading over later on tonight like we planned, which means that we should all get ready before they get here."

  "So I reckon they took the offer well, gonna be honest that I find that a bit shocking, didn't really think they'd want to become allies with us considering our condition and how different we are compared to most other packs."

  "Well they did Lance so please get ready and let everybody else know that they'll be over around seven, I want the place and everyone looking nice, it'll kinda be a small party in a way. Which by the way doesn't mean you'll be acting wild, last time you acted wild you wouldn't calm down for an entire week."

  "Hey I wasn't that bad, I can't help that I'm a party animal, but yeah I get it. Get ready by seven, got it."

  Looking at the ingredients then at the stairway, I walked over and let out a call, "you heard the man everybody, get ready by seven and no lazing about, if I find any of you horsing around I'll make sure you won't get any midnight snacks for a whole month!"

  Before long I listen and start hearing the sounds of quick and rushed footsteps moving everywhere from upstairs, my father and the others behind me go to get ready as I proceed to finish up any spots I missed from earlier on.

  As soon as everybody leaves, thoughts of alliances and parties in mind, my smile widens and a bit of hope begins to rise within my chest. It's so much fun becoming leader.

  With little sign of warning, Laura and Ryan step into the room, hand in hand and smiles on their faces. They looked up, warm blushed cheeks and bruised lips apparent, "oh it's you Lance, you startled us there for a moment," Laura looked over at Ryan with a big smile on her face, "anyway Ryan and I were just about to head to the garage to grab some extra chairs and maybe a table or two, anything you think we need while we're out there?"

  "Sounds like a plan to me, but before you two go do that, can you guys let Liyla and Lia know that we need some more groceries. We're a little low on food considering that we are having guest and all, I'd think it'd be best if we got a little bit more than what my dad got. You know how he is with buying groceries, always end up being one short."

  "Oh of course good idea Lance, I'll go do that now, while I do that Ryan here can go ahead downstairs and start setting up everything. Right handsome?"

  He looked over at Laura, blush spread from ear to ear before nodding.

  "That's what I thought. Anyway before we do that let's have Hunk pick out an outfit for you. What you're wearing now is a bit messy and not eligible for a party, besides Hunk has been trying to find you a new sense of style lately, so like here's a perfect opportunity."

  "Really? I don't think it looks that bad, I thought my sense of style was fabulous, but if you think it is necessary then I'll have him help me out."

  With that in mind I started to head over to Hunks room. A simple room really, located downstairs in the far corner of the hall, a little ways by the laundry room. A common area for a best friend like him and I, conveniently placed where it's not too sheltered but quiet enough to be private. Really though, his room just had the second best view from the ocean, a balcony standing comfortably outside his room with a faint little table and two chairs. Wind chimes hanging from the door as they whistled with glee with the winds mourning cry. A welcome mat resting comfortably against the door and a recipe book usually located in a basket by the door.

  Reaching his room, I knocked our secret code and called out his name, "yo Hunk buddy, are you almost done getting ready? I was wondering if you could help me out with picking an outfit for tonight, if that's not to much for me to ask of you."

  I waited, shuffling my feet back and forth as I listened to the creak of somebody getting up from a chair and stumbling near the door, "not at the moment Lance, I'm trying to get my shorts on, they are being a bit difficult. When I'm done I will help you out."

  "Alright! Just know I will be waiting ever so patiently here in the hallway."

  A stressful grunt was released before a sudden _thump_ was heard on the other side of door and a faint little _ouch_. "I'm okay!"

  "If you say so ya buddy."

  Rolling my eyes I lean against the wall, letting a yawn escape my mouth. Midway through my yawn I begin to speak in tired little murmurs, "hey Hunk, can I ask you something a little personal?"

"Well of course you can, what seems to be the matter?"

  He opens up the door, the lights of his room flickering on and off, shoes neatly placed beside the door and clothes all over the floor of a corner.  He stares ahead of me, waiting patiently for my response, "I'm ready now, let's go get you an outfit."

  "Well alright. Anyway as I mentioned before, I have a bit of a personal question to ask and I was wondering if you had any idea of what it could mean. You see, I was pondering for a bit and I thought about that weird twisty feeling people usually get, the one you get inside your stomach. How would you explain that feeling? I thought about it as being on the edge, like when you're about to go down the drop of a roller coaster and can feel yourself readying yourself to puke."

  He looked at me a bit shocked before he began to chuckle, his stomach rumbling along with his laughter and the dimples of his cheeks burning from laughter, "rather than saying it's a roller coaster, I'd explain it as being timorous or maybe perhaps explain it as being discomposed. Honestly saying from past experiences, it really just depends on the situation. The bodies way of expressing emotion is very abnormal and very confusing. In any case why do you ask?"

  He paused before looking at me, an exciting squeal replacing the laughter, "you didn't happen to meet anybody have you?"

  Blushing a bit I nodded, "I guess that makes sense, but I don't really think that's it, my stomachs just been knotted lately. That and I just wanted to ask somebody else for their opinion besides my own for any possibility of why this were the case, but it doesn't seem to be any of those. Oh and to your previous question, yes I did happen to meet someone, it was a strange encounter to say the least. Moving on from the subject, are you ready now, kinda need a professional's opinion on an outfit."

  "Then there's your answer. Now for that outfit of yours."

  As we made our way up the stairs, the vibrant colors of party gear were being set up; balloons over in the corner, lights dimmed for party mode, food being cooked as rich smells traveled in clouded aura's and the strong sense of honey shampoos mixed with its fragrance. The place was starting to look nice, despite its old-time lifespan; the floors were swept, kitchen counters sprayed, even the smell of vibrant wood was apparent.

  Heading down the hall, frames covering every inch of wall, I smiled. It's been an awfully long time since we've last had company over, the Galra pack making it hard to trust, making us wary and protective.

  Entering my room and turning the lights on, I flopped onto my bed and sighed, "so what are we planning for today?"

  "I think a suit would be too fancy and jeans would be too hot for wearing indoors, I mean with the heating system we have it should be. So how about a pair of denim shorts, the ones that are kinda ripped at the bottom with some leggings, the leggings will make your thighs pop out more. Also you should wear those _UGG_ boots Pidge got you last Christmas, then grab that long sleeve white tank you have and the maroon sweater you've got that Valeria passed down to you."

(Also for reference I feel like Lance would totally wear something like this, so the [outfit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/92/3e/d1/923ed18c7400ce0f2064381136ec39c9.jpg) I chose is similar to this link.)

  "Yeah I think that sounds good, you got your outfit picked out right?"

  "Lance of course I do, in fact! I even got something for little Blue here." Kneeling down he pulls out a small crystal collar, adorned in silver and blue gems, her name _Blue_ ingrained into the front. "Let's just say this is a gift for keeping my buddy happy, besides I kinda owe little Blue for keeping me company whenever you were gone. Seriously though don't worry too much about the price."

  "Hunk! Dude why'd you do this, no, you save up for something nice for yourself." I look at him with a bit of a pout, "man I really don't deserve you."

  "It really was nothing, I thought it was appropriate. Honestly, that and I really just wanted to get something special in case of an event like the one we're celebrating tonight, but since we are it seemed very appropriate to do so," he looked at me, his eyes sparkling with pure joy and turned to look back at Blue "anyway I guess I will wait in the hallway while you get dressed, don't take too long."

  "By the way nice outfit choice, I like the idea of wearing something maroon tonight, comfortable yet elegant."

  "Elegant? I mean I guess you could say that, but it's really just a matter of it looking nice and going well with the season. You know this already Lance."

  "I was just testing you is all, anyway I am almost done and should be out in another like ten minutes. Gotta get cologne on and everything." Hesitating for a moment I speak up, "go ahead and bring Blue downstairs, help everyone set up, I'll meet you down there."

  Listening to the thundering of footsteps running down the stairs, I grab my comb and begin to comb my hair. The sound of music could be heard blaring from downstairs as the murmurings of my pack talking echoed throughout the halls. Whistling winds and tree branches knocking against my window, I held my breath, focusing on what's to come.

  This is it, an alliance. One that can make a great deal to our situation, without them, we might as well be as good as dead. Nothing to worry about Lance. You got this. All you gotta do is walk down there, keep your cool and not mess this up.

  With that I step outta my room, my feet reaching the cold bareness of the floor, sending shivers down my spine. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was a little relaxing, anyway stop getting yourself distracted Lance. Making my way downstairs, I see Jackson sitting by the bar-stool, his feet resting against the foot of the stool.

  His voice lowered down when he noticed me, "oh hey Lance, are you ready for this or what?" His pale features lit up as he spoke, his blonde locks falling into place against his face, matching the blonde of his beard. He smiled and held out a cup towards me, which I assumed was filled with tea, it's what he usually drinks. Before I found myself walking over and sitting next to him.

  "For the meeting or the meet up? If so, yeah I'm a little nervous, but I'm mostly excited if not anything. What are you drinking this time?"

  "Just regular tea this time, well except there's a little bit of honey, other than that it's just normal tea. By the way, Liyla and Lia should be here soon with the extra groceries, we got mostly everything served and all, but it's always good to have extras. Are you gonna help them cook?" He sat the cup down and began stirring it a little more, his eyes watching the steam fill the air.

  "Probably, that is if they need my help I will." I get up to grab a cup from the cabinet, grabbing the container filled with tea bags, "may I?"

  "Yes of course," he continues to drink and watches me pour myself a cup, waving his hand as if he didn't care. "Speaking of food, look who just walked in through the garage." I look at where he points and sees Liyla and Lia standing there with the groceries, flushed cheeks and all.

  "Let's get this party started shall we?" Liyla sets the bags down onto the counter and laughs. "I thought lasagna would be a good meal for everybody, but I brought other ingredients in case someone from the other pack has allergies."

  "Good thinking Liyla, don't want to poison any of the others, that would definitely break the bond we are planning on making. Anyway, Jackson you get the table ready or like get utensils and plates out for everybody. Lia and Liyla you start cooking the food. I'll go and get my father and the rest of the pack downstairs, alright?"

  "Sounds like a plan to me Lance," Jackson said, fixing his flocks. "We won't let you down," he puts a hair net on, along with everyone else, before entering the kitchen and grabbing a _kiss the cook_ apron.

  Walking down the hall across from the kitchen I enter my father's room, "hey dad are you done yet?"

  "Yeah I'm in the bathroom with Hunk, he's helping me braid my hair, you know how my hair gets."

  "Alright then I guess I'll just wait on the bed," I flop down onto the bed starfish style, staring up the ceiling that held the same galaxy colored fan my father first got me when I was younger. After a few minutes Hunk walks out and sits beside me to rest, his outfit looking mighty fine, "woah look at you Hunky Pie, you're gonna impress the heck out of some people with those good looks!"

  "You are an embarrassment to mankind, especially to me. Shut up Lance." He looks at me with uttermost seriousness before turning onto his side and laughing uncontrollably.

  "Yeah very funny Hunk."

  My father then steps out, suit intact and a black tie resting against his chest. His hair was braided into a neat bun as one loose hair sat neatly beside his left eye. A cane was in his right hand, a long wooden stick elegantly covered in marks of brilliant design, while his other hand seemed to be holding an assortment of paperwork.

  "Alright then let's go sweetheart and stop messing around so much you two, today's a special day after all." My dad proceeds to walk to the door, his cane thumping loud thumps as it hit the wooden floors, as he waits for us to follow. With a sigh and a single look from Hunk, I slowly roll off the bed and onto the floor.

***

  "Stop! You're gonna make a mess guys, they'll be here any minute now!" I wipe the sauce from my cheek only to then lick it. "Could use a little bit of garlic, but overall I'm loving it."

  "Then get the garlic and sprinkle some on if it's not perfect enough for you." Hunk sits back on the bar-stool, watching both Lia and I argue as he stares between the television screen and the two of us.

  "Hey, I heard _American Horror Story_ was gonna be on tonight, should I put it on or?" Hunk sits up, grabbing the remote from the counter and changing the channel, "I mean it's most likely gonna be background noise, but season one was pretty good."

  "Yeah why not, I'm kinda in the mood for that intense drama, that spookiness." I grab a knife from the holder and set it next to the lasagna. "Anyway, Hunk can ya grab the ice from the outside freezer for the drinks?"

  "Alright, just give me a moment and I'll be back with the ice." He hops off the bar-stool and heads towards the garage, propping it with his shoe before walking out. A few minutes pass and he's back with the ice and a bag of plastic cups. "Thought I should bring the cups from outside too."

  "Good idea, didn't think of tha-" I was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. We all looked at each other, panic settling in, "oh my, they're here. Everyone act cool." My father got up and headed towards the door, opening it to be greeted with a warm welcome and small cheer of voices.

  I stood there in the middle of the kitchen, nerves edging their way into my head, as I hid behind everybody. Our guest making their way inside with welcoming hands and private conversations.

  I'd be lying if I didn't say I was nervous, my heart was racing like the loud thumps of a horse preparing for a race. It was needy and quick.

  With my heart thumping outta my chest, I was soon to be interrupted when I heard my father talking to a strong feminine voice.

  "Lance, don't be rude and come over to meet the Marmora pack, they are our guest after all." My father called out to me and motioned me to come over where he stood, the telltale of a dark skinned women with beautifully long and bright white hair, her locks flowing down in a neat pattern of silver and white. Her hands gripped the outer edge of her grey blouse. She stood tall and mighty in her skin tight blue jeans, long ankle high boots and a clipped pink flower atop of her head.

  I walked out from my hiding spot and moved forward, setting myself in place next to my father as the women in front of me casually brushed her hair. At first I acted typically shy but quickly got used to the feeling and acted more professional. "Hello, I'm Lance, son of Adolfo and Allita Pérez . I'm the soon to be pack leader of my clan and you must be?"

  "Allura, my name is Allura darling, and it's a privilege to meet you. I'm the Luna of the pack, in other words I'm second in command next to the Alpha. It's a pleasure to meet you Lance. By the way, if you don't mind me saying, you share a major resemblance to that of your mother, let her rest in peace." Her white hair flowed down her shoulders and bounced every time she spoke.

  "I'm guessing you used to know my mother then, that's actually pretty cool, were you guys close?"

  "As close as two peas in a pod I would say, then again I was only I believe ten at the time, so it has been awhile, so my mind may be a little hazy."

  "Well it's nice to know that she loved children enough to be close to them, I do wish I could've known her. Though it's nice to hear good things about her." I grab onto my arm and start rubbing little circles to appease my slight nervousness. "Well enough with the chat, do please sit down, we've got food on the counter, there's television on in the living room, our gaming room is across the hall, and if you're tired from your journey we've got a guest room across from the gaming room."

  "Sounds glorious Lance, thank you."

  "It's no problem really, you're doing us a huge favor, I just hope that we benefit each other in this pact."

  With that everyone gathered into several places; my father and sister sitting with Allura, Valeria and another girl from the pack in the kitchen, while Jackson hung out with Hunk and Pidge. Which by the way, why is Pidge wearing jorts, a jorts t-shirt, and a pair of navy boots. That girl I swear.

  Laughing to myself, leaning against the counter, I hold onto my glass of water. Before I hear the gasp of voice from behind, "holy shit."

   In that point of time in which I froze from existence, I hoped with everything that what I thought was happening, was indeed not happening. I looked over my shoulder, my eyes glancing towards the voice, the few bits of long hair I had falling upon my face. My breathing grew heavy again, the view of charcoal hair and lusciously pink lips making this entire situation hard. With the little strength and dignity I had, I let out a shaky, "hey...Keith."

  He stood there, his mouth gaped open like that of a goldfish, and just stared at me. The blankness in his eyes was terrifying, like two orbs of purple galaxies exploding before me. But what made it worse was when he decided to raise the curve of his eyebrow with his face getting all scrunched up, evident shock overwhelming for the both of us. As he stared at me, the other pack members talked as if they've been friends for ages, unbeknownst to them that I've snuck out and already met one of their members.

  He looked around searching, before he up and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me along into another room and shutting the door, "you have some explaining to do. Just not where we were before. Where's your room?"

  "For starters let go of my arm and secondly just follow me and be quiet. Don't make it too obvious that we already know each other, otherwise I'm gonna be in some major trouble. I already wasn't supposed to be out that night," I yanked my arm out from his grasp before grabbing his wrist and dragging him upstairs to my room. "And easy on the grip sunny boy, what do you do grip training?"

  "Again with the nicknames Sam or wait no I'm sorry, Lance." The sarcasm in his voice was no joke, his temperature rising with anger by the second. I stared at his eyes and blushed, I have to admit, he's kinda cute when he's mad. Wait no! Don't Lance, get your head outta the gutter.

  "Can it Keith, stop complaining, it's not I knew we'd be meeting again. Besides who just gives out their name to a complete stranger?"

  "Apparently me I guess!"

  "Hey now if you really wanna talk then follow me without complaining, it's hard enough as is. If you don't want to you are welcomed to leave me alone." I crossed my arms and flipped my imaginary hair at him, puckering my lips in frustration.

  "Fine. Only if it makes you talk though." He waits patiently for me to show him to my room, his arms folded as he pouts.

  I walked passed the hall where the guest room was and opened the door next to it. "This should be a little more private, no one usually enters my room, just no yelling and we should be in the all clear." I sat down on the bean bag chair which sat in the corner in the room, Blue making her way into my lap, resting her gentle paws atop my legs and proceeded to wait for him to talk.

  It was silent for a moment, the ever clear elephant in the room hanging awkwardly, but soon he sat down on the bean bag chair near me and relatively let out a groan. "Why'd you lie about well most of everything besides your name, since I know why you lied about that?"

  "Like I said, I didn't know who you were. I wasn't gonna just give my name out to strangers, it's a risk to my pack if they found out who I was, besides I panicked and it was just the first thing that came to mind. For some reason I felt weird, not myself. So if that answers that, the name part more, then that's that. Now for the whole whatever it was that really happened, that was more real, I tend to be awkward when I'm not expecting company, more on guard. Usually I'm and approachable person, but recently my father told me that I'm in the process of the Lunar stage."

  "The Lunar stage?"

  "Oh yes, the Lunar stage! It's this thing that Alpha's usually attend and experience before becoming well an alpha. It's actually quite a rare case for most alpha's but for us, it's just something that runs in the family. My mother, Allita, experienced it when she was on her path to alpha hood. Now the Lunar stage is quite similar to being a normal Lunar, except it's more like practically like puberty, it makes little subtle changes to ones body and increases our abilities compared to an average Alpha. That's one reason why this alliance is so important, if the Galra manage to find word of this, they'd do whatever they can in their power to take it and study it."

  "So you're practically like an Alpha but leveled up?"

  "In a sense yes, but not many werewolves nowadays know of it. That's why compared to maybe your training grounds, we have to focus on every detail for survival, just in case wolves like me were to be kidnapped or hunted down."

  "Well alright then. Now for my next question. What were you doing out there in the woods anyway." He folded his arms, leaned against the wall, making himself comfortable besides me. His eyebrow raised with his signature smirk from before etched across his face.

  "It's called taking a relaxing stroll under the stars within the woods. Heck it's near my property anyway, so I have the right to just walk around a bit. Why were you there?"

  "That's none of your business."

  "Oh I see, so exactly like how my business is any of yours? Please do explain to me how exactly that works."

  "Alright fine, since you got me there. I was just swimming in the river, trying to pump myself out for the new pack and all. I mean it's not everyday that two packs make an alliance, at least none like ours. It's new and nerve wrecking, something I can't just stab with a dagger and hope for good results. That and like technically I was trespassing private property, I mean yeah we were visiting you guys anyway but I still went off on my own away from the pack."

  "Hmm, I see. If it helps any, you weren't technically trespassing."

  "What do you mean?"

  "You see some parts of that river don't actually belong to us considering how large of a river it is, some of which just belongs to natural wildlife preserve, so in this case you weren't trespassing on our property."

  "Well that's good to know then."

  "Yep. At least now I know why you were out there sunny boy."

  He then laughed, rosy cheeks warming up as he laid back further into the phat sac and stared at the ceiling, "you know Lance, you have a weird way of flirting."

  I sit up, staring at him with disbelief as my entire face went red with warmth, the palms of my hand getting sweaty, my voice cracking as I speak, "I-I wasn't flirting!"

  "You lie like a dog Lance."

  "I'm not a dog. I'm a werewolf."

  I smile, the warmth of my body heating me from the gentle drift of air both from the fan and chilly outdoors. ]

  My face getting redder with each passing thought, as my mind drifted away like the everlasting brushes of raindrops against crystalline windows and passing meadows. While my body betrays me in a way that represents the warmth of a dragon.

  But then a thought passes me, like the trickling of ants rushing into their home. Was this how it was like for my mother, her journey into alpha hood a sense of warmth and comfort?

  "Hey Lance?"

  "Yeah, what's up?"

  "Thanks for talking to me. I'm glad you took the time to talk thing through with me, I hope this means we can be friends or at least be on our way to becoming friends. It means a lot."

  "It's no problem Keith, I'm just glad we got a more proper introduction. If you can call it that?"

  "I'd say we are far from a proper introduction Lance."

  I chuckle, "yeah I guess you're right. We should probably get going before someone notices we're both gone or at least till someone from my pack notices I'm gone. I'm kinda hard to miss you know?"

  "Well alright, we better get out there then, like you said we are starting to seem to pretty obvious. By the way, there wasn't a chance that you've told anybody about well you and me meeting right?"

  "Not exactly, I didn't put a name to your face if that's what you mean. I just told my friend that I met someone by the river, just not who or what was exactly there."

  "Well that's good, now," he bends over into a bowing like stance, "your ball awaits you my good prince."

  "Why how polite of you good sir, I do say you must come with and join the party."

  "Why but of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I hope you enjoyed that. Also I was wondering if I should do both Keith's and Lance's point of views instead of just Lance's, should I do that?
> 
> Also Keef and Lonce meet again, what is to wait for them in the next chapter!~


End file.
